


are you looking for a boyfriend?

by voguewylies



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, logan henderson supremacy, ricky is a btr stan bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguewylies/pseuds/voguewylies
Summary: Ricky took a deep breath, waiting for Gina to appear at her bedroom window, his finger ready to press the play button on his phone.gigi <3: what are you up to?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	are you looking for a boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! <3
> 
> @wizrdwheezes on twitter!

_bowie <3: hey look out your window ;) _

Gina furrowed her brows, what could this boy be up to? Whatever it was, she knew it was about to be a little insane, after all, it’s Ricky Bowen we’re talking about. They had started being friends after homecoming, Ricky taking Gina home during the middle of the dance had opened her eyes to see that she had the wrong impression of Ricky. He wasn’t a silly skater boy who only joined the school play to get his ex-girlfriend back. Well, he was, but he was more than that. Spending those 30 minutes in a cramped orange beetle allowed her to see a whole different side to him, he was a boy from a broken home who missed his mom dearly and his emotions tended to get the best of him at times.

Ricky was allowed to see an entirely different side of Gina as well, from the start of the school year, he had just seen Gina as an ambitious mean girl, who would do anything to get the top spot. After homecoming, he saw how she allowed herself to put down some of her defenses around him and he realized that she was just a big softie who had been hurt one too many times.

In just a short while, they had become very good friends, like the bestest of bestest of friends. Although, Ricky would never admit that to Red. Ricky’s feelings grew for her and he was sure that hers had grown for him as well, at least he hoped so. He had begun getting a little flirty with her, wrapping his arm around her as he walked her to class, holding her backpack and dance bag, as well as driving her to and from school every day, no matter how much EJ complained.

Now, though, he stood outside of the Caswell-Porter household, shaking nervously, as he was about to ask Genevieve Porter to be his girlfriend. He and Red had spent most of the day making a sign that said, “I’ll be any kind of guy you want girl, so can I be your boyfriend?”. Red thought it was cheesy, but Ricky disagreed, although he knew Gina wasn’t one for the rom-com gestures.

“It’s not my fault Red, she makes me feel all gooey inside! Besides, weren’t you the one who asked Ashlyn to winter formal by paying the high school marching band to play a version of _Can I Have This Dance_? This is nothing compared to that!”

Ricky took a deep breath, waiting for Gina to appear at her bedroom window, his finger ready to press the play button on his phone.

_gigi <3: what are you up to? _

_bowie <3: will you just do it_

_bowie <3: please?_

_gigi <3: fine _

Gina stood from her bed and pulled her curtains apart. She saw a very nervous-looking Ricky Bowen standing on her driveway, holding up a really cheesy sign, and could faintly hear _Boyfriend_ by _Big Time Rush_ through his car’s stereo. She felt her face get hot and took a second to compose herself before making her way downstairs and outside.

“What are you doing?” She giggled, stepping closer and closer to him until their faces were only inches apart.

He smiled at her, put down the sign, and took her hands in his. “Well, Gi, I overheard your girls and they said you’re looking for a boyfriend. So, here I am!”

“Really? I recall my only girl being Ashlyn, Bowie.”

“Hey, she said it not me!” He laughed, then continued, “So what do you say, Genevieve Porter, will you give me the great honor of being your boyfriend? Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend?”

She let out a laugh, then said “You’re insane.”

“You make me insane.”

She pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tight, “So..is that a yes? It feels like a yes. Please say it's a yes.”

“I’d be honored to have you as my boyfriend, Ricky Bowen.”

He let out a relieved sigh, “Well, that’s a relief. Red ingrained it in my head that you were for sure going to say no. Then I would definitely have had to move to Chicago with my mom.”

She lightly hit his chest in response, “Neither of us are going anywhere.”

“Yeah, because to keep on moving city to city and get up and go isn’t as easy as it seems.”

“Will you stop with the _Big Time Rush_ puns?” She responded, letting him go slightly.

He pouted, “But, Gi, you’re the music in me!”

“That’s a _High School Musical_ pun! You should’ve said that the music sounds better with me!” She said, looking up at him with a look that could’ve made the sun melt.

“Well, you should’ve given me a little moment to find the right words, so when I kick it to you it ain’t something that you heard.”

She lightly laughed and then questioned, “Is it too early to break up?”

He gasped, “We’ve been dating for like 5 minutes and you already want to break up with me! Well, Gi, I’m gonna dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now, and party like a rockstar, until I forget about you.”

“I’m sure you are, Bowie.”

Then after a few moments of silence (and more hugging), Ricky said, “Okay can we get back together now? We kinda have to go. Big Time.”

She laughed, “Quit it!” She then realized that she was in her pajamas, “Wait I have to get dressed! Where are we going?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out! Hurry Gigi, the city is ours!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll be fast, I promise!”

Once Gina was dressed, she hopped into Ricky’s car and said “So, boyfriend, where are you taking me?”

“Well, girlfriend, we are heading over to the Bowen residence. I made your favorite snacks and set up the TV.”

“With _Big Time Rush_?” She asked.

“What else?”

\-----------

Ricky kept looking over at her throughout the night, sometimes with Gina catching him staring. “What’s on your mind, Bowie?”

“Just thinking.”

“About?” She questioned, leaning into his side, Ricky responding by wrapping his arms around her.

“It’s just, sometimes I can’t even believe you’re real. That you’re actually there, I just want to enjoy it as much as possible, in case I’m like hallucinating or something."

“Well, you can stop doing that. I’m real, I promise. And I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. After a while, Ricky spoke up, “Hey Gi?”

“Hmm?”

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“The world stops when I put my arms around you.” He smiles as he pulls her in closer.

“Richard! Quit it!”


End file.
